


【普奥】谁在末日来敲门

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 遗腹子设定
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	【普奥】谁在末日来敲门

遗腹子设定

发现一个小小的身影站在自己家门口时，路德维希大感意外。

“你怎么会在这里？你爸爸呢？”路德维希一边把孩子领进屋，一边询问，他没有听说罗德里赫要来的消息。

“我和他吵架了。”六七岁模样的小男孩懊恼地低着头，手指捏着路德维希给他的纸装饮料。

“你知道这很危险吗？”路德维希打电话联系了罗德里赫，罗德里赫平时不允许这孩子单独离开奥地利，即使是来德国也不能放心。

“可是路上的叔叔阿姨都对我很好，爸爸为什么要这样呢？不准我随便出门，经常生气…”

“他不会对你发脾气的吧？”路德维希开始给他洗苹果。

“...但他这么凶，其他人就不会喜欢他了。”艾尔咕哝着，心中忐忑难安，“叔叔，你们会不会也觉得——”

“不会。”路德维希简要地回答，“如果他想这么做，那是他选择的生活。”

吃过晚餐，艾尔看企鹅动画片看得全神贯注，一个声音从他身边传来，“企鹅看起来非常暖和。”

“因为它们都有皮毛。”

艾尔刚一说完，忽然转头看向声音的来源。

他们对视了片刻。

罗德里赫伸出手，抚摸着他柔软的头发，“我不是说，不要轻易离开奥地利吗？”

“为什么？那是个监狱吗？爸爸，只有监狱才不给人出去的。”艾尔蹦起来，躲在路德维希身后，“我不要回去，我要待在叔叔家！”

一点光芒消失在罗德里赫眼中，如同摇晃的烛光被教堂穹顶的黑暗吞噬，他的声音平静却难以动摇，“叔叔很忙，你不能待在叔叔家。”

“回去吧，别让你爸爸担心，我下个月去看你。”路德维希劝他。

艾尔睁着眼睛，眼泪啪嗒落了下来。罗德里赫不能忍受面对这一幕，索性抱起他，给他戴上帽子，又把帽檐拉低了一点。很快，罗德里赫就感觉自己的肩膀上传来清晰的湿意，但是小孩不再吵闹，也不再说话。

路德维希把他们送去车站，在车站外给他们买了一些零食。

发车时间已到，火车缓缓驶离车站，罗德里赫凝视着夜色下的柏林逐渐消失在车窗外，直到已经完全看不见这座城市的影子，他转头问孩子，“你为什么哭呢？”

“叔叔不喜欢我们...”眼泪滴进他的喉咙，使他的声音有点含糊不清。

罗德里赫告诉他事情不是那样的。

“叔叔不希望我们在他家。我喜欢谁就想带谁回家玩，爸爸，没有人喜欢我们...”

罗德里赫的呼吸停滞了一刻，夜晚的寒气从车身的铁皮渗透进车厢。

他看向车窗外，他要如何告诉他儿子外面的世界有多危险？尤其他和他父亲长得如此相似，谁知道如果他被发现了将会面临怎样的命运？

现在的柏林更不是一个安全的地方。

“你不要对大家那么凶了好不好...”艾尔靠在他肩上，懵懂的孩子或许以为这样其他人就不会讨厌他们。

苦味从喉咙逐渐泛上来，罗德里赫换了个话题，“你竟然能去这么远的地方。你懂买车票，会自己坐火车，还能找到叔叔家，我不知道你在何时已经能做到这些事情了。你比我想象的还要厉害。”

“这没有什么难的...”艾尔在眼睛上抹了一把，似乎决心要当一个厉害的人。

“和我说一说，你是怎么做的。”罗德里赫抓住他的手，拿起纸巾擦拭他满脸狼藉。

下次别去柏林了好吗？当孩子说得起劲的时候，一些话在罗德里赫舌尖转了几个来回，终究还是被咽了下去。

艾尔总是表现得很正常，以至于他从没有意识到，这孩子可能隐藏了多少痛苦。

他亲了亲孩子的项链，期望平安始终伴随左右。

xx61年

来拜访他的人竟然是罗德里赫。

路德维希上一次见到罗德里赫已经是很久以前的事，感官的久更胜于客观的久，可能是因为他的时间被过多的事件塞满，因而显得比旁人更缓慢。

罗德里赫旧有的耐心和克制，似乎都随着那场灾难消失得无影无踪，他乖僻难测，漠视一切。

当有人向路德维希抱怨说罗德里赫变得极难相处时，路德维希也不知如何回答，罗德里赫甚至也极少和德意志的兄弟来往。

罗德里赫的脾气和瓦修越来越像了，置身事外者是否最终都会变得如此？与世隔绝、不近人情、飘忽不定。

最近路德维希几乎被墙的事情逼疯了，他哥哥的一切遗产都被判定为非法，连名字都不可被轻易提及，他都同意了。柏林，他哥哥遗留的最宏大的有形之物，如今也要被一刀斩断。那个夜晚他从柏林的月亮下走过，天空沉重得难以负担。

当有深夜访客前来通报时，他的脑海中甚至有一刻闪过要拒绝加班的想法，他现在只愿意自己一个人待着，他想让对方明早七点再来。

但一看到那个身影，路德维希就意识到了来人是谁，复杂的久别重逢感使他的视线朦胧了一刹那。

当罗德里赫脱下斗篷时，他明白了他隐约察觉到的怪异感源于何处，眼前的人不知道怀了谁的孩子。

路德维希心头顿时无比烦躁，他哥哥才死了多少年？罗德里赫已经从他哥哥的阴影里走出来了，看来罗德里赫的暴躁也没能阻止有人被勾上他的床。

“真是个惊喜，谁的孩子？”路德维希给自己倒了一杯纯麦威士忌，语气不太温和。

“...他的。”

冰块撞击在酒杯上，路德维希抬起眼，心绪在震惊与寻求解释的挣扎之间停顿了一刻。

这件事同样完全超乎罗德里赫的预料。

他起初以为精神不济是因为一片萧条的战后和失去的一切，加之那段时间他忙得天昏地暗，不能过多地关注自己的身体。直到一次国际会议，会议如此漫长，他逐渐陷入倦乏，毫无预兆地，他发现有东西在自己身体里动。

罗德里赫在一瞬间惊醒了。

可怕的猜想浮现在他脑海中。这不可能。那已经不是一种能被错认的蠕动，而是清晰的，生命的触感。

他们不遵照人类的性别。

罗德里赫发抖得厉害，左手的手指绞着右手的衣袖。有一刻他不知道自己在寻求什么，他僵硬地动了动身体，触感变得更加清晰了。他在桌子下攥紧外衣，前后左右都是不熟悉的面孔，他不敢再有更多可疑的举动。

罗德里赫在手中闭上双眼，遮掩住震惊彷徨的目光，四周的一切都消失了，一片黑暗，只属于他独自一人。

在那之后，一切不必要的往来都被罗德里赫拒绝了。

“我...我能摸一摸吗？”路德维希迟疑着问，目光扑闪。

“当然。”

当路德维希无言地靠在罗德里赫身上时，罗德里赫搂住他，“一切都会好起来的…城市的生命力不可阻挡。”

黎明来临之前，他们一起读海涅的诗歌，上一个风云变幻的时代，隔着时间凝结在诗歌之中。

而在这个时代，诗歌变成了野蛮之物，万物了无声响。沉默，去读这沉默，一个字一个字地读，一个停顿一个停顿地读，生吞全貌，咀嚼细节，不要浪费其中被摧毁的一切的一切。

如果他们有一片共同的故土，永远不可被分割，那就是德语。

这个消息很快就传遍了德意志所有人的耳朵。

战后那段时间所有人都感到非常痛苦。一千年里他们常常兄弟阋墙，他们互相作对，他们给彼此的伤害最深，但毫无疑问是最爱彼此的人。

现在基尔伯特不在了，罗德里赫永远和他们分离，他们的土地被撕扯，被笼罩在意识形态之下，他们背负全世界审判他们的目光，在罄竹难书的罪恶面前，一切私心的缅怀都失去正当性。

他们给罗德里赫打电话、写信、发电报，有段时间罗德里赫不和他们来往，他们心里也有气，但现在他们把这回事抛到了脑后，“我们为什么要使彼此难过呢？在这么久的时间里？”

这些字灼烧着罗德里赫的眼睛。他一千年的兄弟，他们和彼此打过很多场仗，又在战争结束后互相舔舐伤口，但他们从没有如此疏远，即使在分属两个国家之后，他们也从没有长时间离开过彼此。

“我们没有理由不见面。”罗德里赫写下回信。

这些日耳曼人涌进罗德里赫的家里，阴云之下的一处避风港。

战争给城市留下的是以十亿吨计的瓦砾和碎石，不是每一座城市都会遭受这样的命运。

“我们简直搬走了四座哈尔茨山，可谓是场前所未有的壮举。” 在聊天时，维尔腾以轻松的口吻谈起那段最艰难的时光。

“纽伦堡上一次显得这么一目了然是在中世纪。”拜言说。

废墟之上一切都是透明的，看到伤者，看到搬运石头的女性，看到陪伴人们一起住在街道上的狗狗。机器的力量还未复苏，但民众的力量从未熄灭。

这是他们的城市，尽管已没人能找到那不复存在的家，但必须回到废墟之上这件事毋庸置疑。

人们不敢在教堂里做礼拜，一切仍未倒塌的建筑都有倒塌的风险，但他们仍然在信仰。

这是他们的选择。

旁人说恢复旧日面貌的机会很小，可那又如何呢？那不是旁观者的城市，于是旁观者能轻描淡写地作出这样的判断，土地上满是瓦砾和垃圾。已经失去生命的建筑尸骸对他们的意义，没有其他人能理解。

既然他们都还活着，世界的意义就要延续，他们必须好好活着。

每个人都拿出了一块碎石，不莱梅、德累斯顿、法兰克福、德伦、纽伦堡、柏林，及至维也纳。这些石头或许来自同样的山脉，在千年之前被开凿出来，送往德意志各地，成为各邦城市的支柱。如今它们重聚于此，带着被雕琢过后相似的花纹条理，再次变得像高山一样巍峨不可转移。

他们决定，把这些坚韧的石头做成一条项链，送给未出世的孩子。

xx66年

在孩子出生前，一些声称自己无事的日耳曼人在罗德里赫家住下了，这使罗德里赫变得特别焦虑。

“你就当我们是来度假的。”布伦瑞可撕开一袋薯片，“不要总是把注意力放在我们身上啦，你可不要不让我们住在这里吧。”

“你们难道不忙吗？”

“比起要等孩子出生，最近没有什么大事。”萨柯森说着就吃掉了维尔腾的棋子。

在和他们一起去超市采购的时候，罗德里赫趁其他人不备溜去了火车站，搭乘最近一班火车离开了维也纳。

但当天晚上他就被找到了，罗德里赫实在想不通这件事。

巴顿得意洋洋地告诉他，“因为基尔伯特以前有事没事就爱对我们大谈他向你求婚的经过，所以我们想到你可能会来这里，果然找到你了。”

“今年是一百周年。”这件事不知道是被谁提起来的。

一百年，足以让一切都失去原本的面貌。

…

从折磨中恢复清醒的时候，罗德里赫意识到自己可能叫了基尔伯特的名字，是因为看到旁人复杂的目光。那是他真正暴露出脆弱的一刻，众人面面相觑，没有人敢走近一步。

然而这个名字只是加重他的痛苦，他很快就像吞下最苦的药一样把这个名字吞到最深处。

皱巴巴的小生命四肢乱动，在灯光下，孩子稀疏的头发几乎不存在，一颗牙齿都没有，眼睛也没睁开，但是大家都在信口胡说他长得真像他父亲。

他们围着孩子合影，生怕没有拍上照将来无法向孩子证明自己第一时间看着他来到了世界上。

两个万恶之人的骨血，可还是和其他新生儿一样纯洁。无论他的父亲们怎样被千夫所指，他看起来还是清清白白的。

罗德里赫的眼泪洗掉了他身上残留的血污，平心而论，这是罗德里赫所见过的最可爱的生物。

罗德里赫带着孩子去了他已久未涉足过的那个温泉。

上个世纪一个过于安静的夜晚铺张在热泉之上。秋天的空气焦灼，基尔伯特的求婚听起来非常随意，如日升日落一样理所当然，“那你觉得和我在一起怎么样？”

来得及思考之前，罗德里赫不知怎么已经同意了。

在答应之后，他才反应过来有许多不该做的事。罗德里赫不得不开始说他的条件，一点点把美丽的幻觉消解，他做好了对方会火冒三丈，乃至反悔的心理准备。每多说一句，他的心就绷得越紧。他不想再说下去了。

然而基尔伯特看着他，一件一件，全都应允了下来。

“行，就这么说定了。” 末了，基尔伯特搂过他，在他额头上亲吻了一下。

一个在未来会把世界搅得翻天覆地的决定，是以如此平静的方式成为定局。看似即兴的提议，都是在更久之前埋下的注定。

起初这段秘密关系无人知晓，任何声张都不被允许，基尔伯特明显不太满意，也会拐弯抹角地向他抱怨。

后来这件事变得人尽皆知，指责他们的人越来越多，基尔伯特完全不在意，“让其他人说去吧，我从中只能感到这些人的嫉妒。”

最重要的是他们和彼此在一起。

当年他对基尔伯特的感情里夹杂了太多考量，以至于任何语言只要出口，就会变成片面的谎言。

因此罗德里赫很少对基尔伯特说些什么。

但有一些不幸的人会被迫明白，有时谎言和真实一样具有价值，正如错误可以和真理一样存在深度。

罗德里赫注定在为时已晚的时候才知晓这个道理。

维也纳是一座平和的城市，有一段时间，外界的纷扰和这里没有太多关系。但流动的愤怒有时是可以嗅见的。

艾尔半夜醒来，在夜晚的空气里闻到淡淡的硫磺味，好像有烈火在焚烧这座城市，埋在城市土壤中的炸药炸开，摧毁目之所及的文化与历史。

这是他的世界里从未有过的恐怖景象，他慌张地跑去他爸爸的房间，罗德里赫没有睡觉，正在桌上伏案写些什么。

察觉到动静的罗德里赫抬起头来，艾尔忘不了那个表情，与消逝之物的攀谈，以及无止境的对希冀的销毁。

但只是一刹那，罗德里赫的神情在他的目光中逐渐缓和了下来。

“爸爸，我闻到了很奇怪的味道。”他不自觉地压低了声音。

罗德里赫凝视着他，没有给他安慰，反而问道，“你害怕吗？” 

“我，我感觉不好。”艾尔嗫嚅着回答，他从没有闻过战争和死亡的味道，但他本能地感到不祥和忌惮。

居住在奥地利是一件非常艰难的事情，人们自杀或流亡，然而到了今天，只有最无害的音乐和旅游得以留存，艾尔甚至会无法想象世界上曾经存在过他父亲那样的人。

“你会习惯的。”罗德里赫要求他接受这件事，这是他的父亲能留在他心里的方式，他必须理解恐怖的意义，“世界上曾经每天都在发生这样的事情。”

但罗德里赫不希望他与这个世界敌对，许多时候爱无法超越恨，罗德里赫对此心知肚明。恐怖是所有人遭遇的一视同仁的不幸。

“我知道战争，我在书上读到过。”艾尔思索了一下，对罗德里赫说。

后来艾尔就记住了硝烟和硫磺的气味。

艾尔学会的第一个词是哈哈哈，纯属无师自通，一种天然的发明。

每次想到这件事，罗德里赫就感到很痛苦，这个孩子本性是那样快乐的，后来却被他变得不那么快乐了。

罗德里赫不能告诉他基尔伯特是什么样的人。

罗德里赫可以列明自己的罪，也可以列明他们共同犯下的那些罪，但如果他要谈基尔伯特，他无法不用各种哲学来谈，这在当下却是不合时宜的。不要忽视否定，一种极端的现象，揭露的是许许多多的反面。

如果只能用一种方式来谈，他选择不谈。

罗德里赫不需要对世界温和，也不需要寻求喜欢。

或许所有人都可以不生气，但他决定生气。他对世上的一切都抱有强烈的敌对，尤其对于他自己。他嘲弄一切，尤其轻蔑他自己。

他不原谅。

为这场滔天的无孔不入的灾难，没有人应当逃脱谴责。政党、教会、报纸、大学，每一个人，没有人可以逃脱谴责，即使历史没有起诉他们，但如果幸存者因为俗世的法律和利益的博弈放过了他们，就以为自己无罪，罪恶终究会追上他们。

如果不承认这件事，人们就可能一直说谎。

在不愿被人看到的真实世界面前，罗德里赫掀开掩盖谎言的面纱，即使真相丑陋，那依旧值得追求。他解剖奥地利的尸体，这尸体本身就是丑闻，一切都是粗暴的闹剧，一场巨大而滑稽的爆炸性表演。

他撕碎一个美丽的奥地利的童话，他的不生活已经持续很长一段时间。

他的身体里能生出一个如此肖似基尔伯特的孩子，罗德里赫嘲讽地想。

他的血液本身就和基尔伯特非常相似，只是如今他仍然存在，在不可逾越的过去和失去视野的未来之间。

曾有一场真正的悲剧，源自个人对国家的盲目服从，结果那种联系仅仅是成为毁灭的导火索。

人在集体中失去自己的声音，一切自由意志都变得有规律可循。

无论是相信自己拥有自由的人，还是认为自己没有自由的人，都被暴力或非暴力方式操控着思想，那只手以暗杀、以清洗、以宣传、以国家和民族荣誉为名。

罗德里赫再也不需去争夺所谓的荣誉。他可以没有生命，可以无足轻重，但人不能在群体里变成无生命的物件。

从拒绝依恋国家的那一刻起，人们开始流浪。罗德里赫失去了许多联系，他是一个家园，但不再成为衡量对错的尺度。

书架上放着莱布尼茨，几个世纪以前的版本，罗德里赫开始带艾尔读莱布尼茨，一切都被切割成小小的部分，这些被瓦解的个体承担着整个世界。

有一刻，他真的很想基尔伯特，想到他觉得心脏被撕裂，如果他真的有心脏可言。

罗德里赫像一块铭文被风化销蚀的石头，没人看得清上面的字迹，只有当白纸被放在上面拓印时，他的痛苦才会被暴露。

快乐是他最不想要的东西。这无疑对孩子造成了影响，使他的孩子变得不够快乐。

天气晴朗的日子里，艾尔喜欢去普拉特公园里溜冰。

这个孩子运气不算太好，罗德里赫站在远处想，不是诞生在他最显赫富裕的年代，而是在他境况最糟糕的时候出现的。从生理和心理上而言，罗德里赫都很担心他天生不足。幸运的是他非常健康，尽管性格可能不是那么乐天。

艾尔一直很想出去看一看。

在孩子眼里，沙漠上一定充斥着火焰，因为沙漠那样炎热，大海里一定有无数冰川，因为大海里有那么多的水。

他想亲眼目睹起伏的大海和燃烧的沙漠，却从来没有这个机会。

“等你长大之后吧。” 罗德里赫总是这么对他说，世界可能将他拒之门外，罗德里赫担心他发现这件事，但他是无辜的，只因为他有两个罪恶的父亲。

面对一个无法被描述的事实，或许应该放弃描述，而选择感知。但尽管真相难以言明，谎言却很容易产生，对真实的探索有时是由许许多多的谎言构成的。

比如艾尔就明白这可能是谎言，实际上爸爸不希望他去看大海和沙漠，虽然他很失望，但他尽力不要表露出来。

“你能不能告诉我，他不是什么？”艾尔忽然问罗德里赫。

这一秒他说话的方式和基尔伯特那么像，使得罗德里赫别开了视线，而且无法拒绝。

如果罗德里赫说不出基尔伯特是什么，那说说他不是什么应该没有关系。

“他不是文学，不是孤独，不是恶作剧。”

艾尔不确定这个回答中有多少认真的成分，因为罗德里赫的下一句话听起来像在胡说。

“我希望还能与他一起遭遇一天的不幸。”

罗德里赫曾经见过诸多纷争，如今他为危机的解决提供协商场所，作为局外人旁观核的对立。有时他问瓦修，“你曾经是不是也这样看待我们？”

而在他们自取灭亡之前，谁都无法阻止他们。

他还在意什么？

一切主义对他而言都已是昨日的问题，所有的制度和政党之争都已经破产。历史充满周而复始的失败，煎熬众生的漩涡，无休止地重复类似的错误和伪证。

有时罗德里赫在对立的争论中觉得想笑，其中没有任何轻蔑之意，却很容易引起旁人的愤怒。

曾经基尔伯特很容易因为他漫不经心的态度而生气。

“如果你什么都不在乎，那我也将决定不在乎你。”基尔伯特对他说。

这句话的潜在意思似乎是，在这个前提得到确认之前，基尔伯特都在乎他。

罗德里赫想揶揄一二，基尔伯特经常宣布不在乎他，比这更愤怒的时候也不少见，但他不得不承认，这句话使他的心摇摇晃晃。

如果基尔伯特愿意，早就可以用这个简单的方式控制他了。罗德里赫当时的确不是什么都不在乎，他被迫承认这件事。

现在这件事却更像真的了。

人们总想要说服彼此，激昂澎湃，满腔自信，国家也是如此，希望和自己类似的同伴组成统一体，希望以更彻底的形式证明对方是错的，证明自身的信念才最重要，哪怕不真正关心对方在说什么。在分出胜负之前无休无止，广大的陶醉状态将人彻底淹没。

罗德里赫也曾身处这样的浪潮之中。

然而，你听过亡国的欢呼吗？

那会颠覆许多你曾认为不可动摇的事情。

就在一次会议中途，罗德里赫得知艾尔不见了。

罗德里赫全身的血液顷刻间凉透了。

他立刻查遍了所有出入境记录，在确认出境之后，线索就中断了。艾尔想去看沙漠和大海，他记得这件事，在日夜搜寻中，罗德里赫逐渐失去希望，他的心脏由于悲骇而发僵。

他骨子里是个悲观主义者，基尔伯特曾对他说过这件事。他开始麻木地想，子女是不是一定要比父母活得更长久？

他们不需要爱，他们也不需要子女。一切却是不可避免地降临。

但有一件事很确定，即使他已经绝望，他也会一直找下去。就像他每一夜都会写一封不被寄出的信。

或许我没有你想象的那么悲观，罗德里赫想，他不知那不具名的收信人是否会同意。

在最黑暗的时候，罗德里赫接到了一个电话。

艾尔跑到了摩拉维亚，幸而这个可疑的孩子被放过了，这个消息被透露给了罗德里赫。

一见到罗德里赫，孩子急得眼睛都红了，“爸爸，我不是故意迷路的，但我听不懂他们说话，我再也不会迷路了….”

在维也纳时，艾尔看到了一个勋章，他曾在罗德里赫的拓印本上见过那个勋章，他想跟上那个人，却在下车时跟错了车，坐到了他从未来过的地方。

一滴眼泪从罗德里赫面颊滑落，他更急了，“我再也不乱跑了…”

如果他买到了那个勋章，或许现在就有安慰的办法，可是他没有得到，他瞎跑一通结果只是把爸爸气哭了。

“对不起。”罗德里赫抱住他，他有权利知道古往今来的历史，他有权利见一见山川河海。

“那你不要哭。” 孩子笨拙地开口，就像他的父亲一样。

xx99年

艾尔听说这一年会是世界的终结。如果这是真的，他必须把一件事告诉他爸爸。

“爸爸，我爱你。”他声音有点颤抖，好像在这句话里暴露了隐瞒很久的痛苦。

罗德里赫凝视着他，两颊浮现出一点血色，回答道：“我也爱你。”

艾尔从这句话中得到了一些勇气，于是他接着问，“你害怕世界末日吗？”

这铺天盖地的离奇说法罗德里赫也有所耳闻，他的安静神情中带着无所谓的意味，好像听到了一个数字恋物癖的故事，“我觉得今年不会是世界末日。在基督教的历法里，今年是一个千年的终结，但在其他历法中，并非如此，天主不会将一种历法作为判定末日的依据。”

艾尔听得似懂非懂，但感到这像个好消息。

“即便真的是末日，也没有什么可怕的。”罗德里赫以一种从未有过的令他难忘的轻快语气说，“那么我们就会见到你父亲了。”

“...我父亲？”

“是的。他在一切死亡与毁灭中等待我们，只要是有他在的地方，你就不需要感到害怕。”

他看着罗德里赫，心里翻腾着一个模糊的怀疑，他爸爸其实是相信世界末日的，说不定现在窗外已经是末日景象了，瘟疫横生，天火降临，只是这一刻他们还不知道，他们被这座小小的房子遮蔽着。

门铃毫无预兆地响了。这是天启骑士的马蹄声吗？

罗德里赫起身去察看。

艾尔久久没有听到声音，“爸爸？”他试探性地叫了一声，却没有得到回答，于是他跑到门口。

一个人在亲吻他爸爸。

他惊呆了。只是和他爸爸搭话的人也会得到他爸爸不耐烦的冷眼相待，这个人竟敢如此猖狂，肯定会被揍的。

但出乎意料的，他看到罗德里赫哭了，而那猖獗的狂徒在低声安慰他爸爸，亲吻其额头。

这就是世界末日的景观吗？

好像也不是那么可怕。


End file.
